


The Last 5 Years

by warblerweisman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I just followed the movie, Jughead is jewish, This will seem confusing at first, thanks Jason Robert Brown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: At times, no one can be the protagonist or the antagonist of their story. It didn't change how the story plays.





	1. Still Hurting

Betty didn’t understand where things went wrong. She sat on the edge of their bed, or well, it wasn’t their bed anymore. She was clutching the letter she’d found left on their kitchen table. It was supposed to be a good day. She’d gotten back from what Betty had considered one of the best auditions she’d ever had.Betty Jones had everything going right for once. She was on top of the world. She’d even taken the long way home so she could stop at the bakery they both loved, to get a dozen of Jughead’s favorite snickerdooodles. She got the door to their apartment unlocked, only to find it empty.

When she grabbed the piece of paper off the coffee table, Betty Jones’s world came crumbling down around her. She couldn’t help but keep reading over the words. 

Betty, 

I’m sorry to be doing this in a letter. I called Danielle to help me pack my bags. I closed our joint bank account. I couldn’t keep doing this anymore Betty. It’s not about us seeing another couples therapist. It’s not about us sleeping in separate bedrooms. I’m not the only one who’s hurting Betty. You wanted me to be that white knight who could save you. I could never do that. I’m just the writer who you met, and fell for. I don’t know how we got this far. I’m just a guy, and you’re just a girl.

She couldn’t read anymore of the words on that page or any of the other pages. It was breaking her heart. Apparently the past 5 years had meant nothing to her husband. To Jughead, she was just a girl. Not his wife. Not the woman he’d dedicated his novel to. She was just a girl. That hurt her more than anything else that Jughead could have said. He was her everything. She had loved him more than anything in her life, and he was gone in an instant. She bit her lip, and finally got up from the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity. She took off her wedding ring. She took out her earrings. The last she took off was the snake bracelet that she always wore every day, ever since Jughead had given it to her for Christmas years ago. She was heart broken. She sank down against the walls, hugging her knees to her chest. She took down her usual high and tight ponytail. She broke down in tears. In the span of a paragraph, Betty Cooper’s world tumbled down around her. She sobbed silently in her dark apartment. He wasn’t worth the noise. He wasn’t worth that much of a reaction.


	2. Shiksa Goddess

Jughead pulled away after a moment. He just had to take in the sight of the blonde spread out on the bed before him. Betty leaned up on her elbows. “Juggy what’s up? Did I do something wrong?” Jughead shook his head with a smirk. “Nothing, I was just taking in the work of art spread out before me.” Betty rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “I’m sorry. What did you just say?” Jughead grinned and climbed back onto the bed, his legs falling on either side of Betty’s hips. “I said that you, Elizabeth Cooper, are a work of art.” He leaned down, close enough that his lips grazed hers with every word. “From your hair that shines like sunlight, to your eyes that are amazing brilliant sapphires.” His thumb brushed along her cheek bone. “My mother would kill me if she saw me laying here with you.” Betty smiled and and ran her fingers through his raven mess of hair. “And why would she kill you for laying next to the girl that you keep going on and on about being the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?”

Jughead climbed off of her, so he could sit up on the bed, with a massive grin. “Because if it were up to her, I would have married Rachel from Hebrew school, and living down the street from her, so she could see her 2 grand kids on a daily basis.” Betty couldn’t help her chuckle. “Didn’t you say that you’re only 23?” Jughead chuckled a little. “She always wanted to see her little Forsythe married to a Jewish girl, okay? I know it’s silly, but she was very adamant about me not ending up with a Shiksa.” He said honestly. “But there is nothing that could stop me from loving you Betty Cooper.” Betty smiled, and kissed him gently. “Even if I’m not Jewish?” Jughead nodded with a grin. “Yeah, even if you’re not Jewish. Or cause of that little heart tattoo on your hip.” He said, gently tracing over the ink on his skin with his fingertips. “All that matters is that I care about you, more than anything, my beautiful girlfriend.” Betty chuckled a little and moved to sit in Jughead’s lap. “Just for the sake of my curiosity, am I the first girl you have ever dated that wasn’t Jewish?” Jughead couldn’t help the slight flush that rose in his face. “Yeah, honestly you are.” He admitted sheepishly. Betty grinned, and pressed her lips to Jughead’s in a gentle kiss, that quickly became a lot less innocent.

Once they finished, Jughead was holding her close, his chest heaving. “Betty Cooper, I think I could be in love with you.”


	3. See, I'm Smiling

Jughead had full intentions of surprising his wife. He couldn’t be there the whole weekend of her birthday, like he had hoped. He had to be back in New York as soon as he could for some event celebrating his book from Random House. He was here to keep a promise he’d made Betty during their first holiday season together. He promised her that she would never have to spend her birthday alone. He wanted to at least be there for her today. He had to make things work with her. 

Betty hated having to be in this stupid town alone on her birthday. She hated having to spend her summer doing community theater. She had always hoped her career would move past this point. When she had said she wanted to be an actress, she’d meant that she saw herself doing Broadway, not in some stupid small town, doing Beauty and The Beast. She was sat out by the lake, just enjoying the serenity of the view. She didn’t hear the footsteps behind her until she heard her husband’s voice. “Hey there, Juliet.” Betty turned to look when she heard him. “Juggy, you came!” She said happily. As quickly as she could stand, Jughead had his arms around his wife. She was crying happy tears. Part of her didn’t want to believe that he was actually standing there. Jughead grinned. “That sweater looks adorable on you.” He said, referring to the sweater with a crown on the front of it that she was wearing. Betty shrugged a little. “Thanks, I borrowed it from my roommate.” She said with a casual glance back at the water.

Her focus quickly shifted back to her husband. “I’m so glad you decided to keep that promise you made. You’re here for the best weekend of the Summer. I’m actually on stage as Belle. It’s my birthday. It’s gonna be a great weekend for us to just be us.” She said happily. Jughead tensed up a bit. He almost didn’t have the heart to tell her. He could see by the look on her face that him being there meant so much to his wife. He awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. “Betty, there’s one problem with that. I mean, I know at first when I told you I might come out here, I’d be here the whole weekend, but I can’t I’ve got this Random House thing in New York tomorrow night.” He admitted to her sheepishly. His eyes were glued to his feet. He didn’t want to see the look of heartbreak and disappointment on his wife’s face. 

Betty decided to just take it in stride. She thought that they might have a little time, but she knew how important the events promoting Jughead’s book were. She did her best to smile, despite the hurt. “Well, at least we have tonight, don’t we? We can spend tonight enjoying each other for my birthday.” She said hopefully. She knew there was no way Jughead would break his promise that he’d made her on Christmas. She took her husband’s hands in her own. “We can spend tonight working on us, Juggy. It’ll be perfect.” Jughead slowly dropped his wife’s hands. “One problem there sweetheart.” He bit his lip. “I couldn’t get a ticket back to New York for tomorrow. My flight leaves at 9 tonight.” He admitted. That was all it took to break Betty’s heart down to the last bits. She took a few steps away from her husband. “If you were gonna come all this way just to be here a couple hours, you shouldn’t have come at all, Jug.” Jughead looked at his wife, with confusion clear on his face. “Because I thought you wouldn’t want to be alone on your birthday?” Betty rolled her eyes. “You wanted to come for my birthday, but you’re still choosing to go to some stupid party with the same 20 people from the publish company.” Jughead threw his hands up in exasperation. “You know it’s not like that! I’m not choosing them over you.” Betty shook her head. “That’s exactly what you’re doing. You could be here with your wife on her fucking birthday, but instead, you decide to go to some stupid party with Rebecca, and Danielle. Which by the way, all they want is your success.” She said with a small sigh. “Sorry that a promise you made to your wife is keeping you from smiling for the camera and flirting with your assistant.” Jughead stepped closer to her, in an attempt to console his wife. “Betty, you know it’s not like that. You’re being irrational.” Betty took another step back to keep him from getting close. “No, I’m not. I’m making a point. And the point, is that it’s about you. It’s always been about you. I’m just an afterthought to you.” She couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes. “I shouldn’t be an afterthought. I’m your wife.” Jughead just stood still, unsure of what he could say to console her. She’d let the master of words speechless.


	4. Moving Too Fast

Jughead was sat, with his fingers moving across the keys with ease, while he made edits. He wanted this draft to be perfect. It had to be. He had to show his parents that his writing career could actually be a career. He had to prove that he didn’t throw away his future when he decided student loan debt wasn’t worth going to Columbia and getting an English degree, when he could write just fine without it. He only glanced at his phone when he heard it ringing. It was hid literary agent. He had to answer. He figured that it was probably another rejection from another publisher. He answered the call, with the feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wasn’t going to go well. 

By the time he got off the phone, Jughead wasn’t sure any of this was truly real. His book was actually being published. His hands were shaking. It felt like a dream to him. He pocketed his phone, and closed his laptop. He stared out of the view before him. Nothing in the city was bad. Everything around him was bright and full of life. He knew who was the first person he should call with this news. He scrolled right past his mom, or his sister, or even his best friend, until he got to the contact labeled, “My Muse.” 

Betty smiled when she saw the her phone ringing, as it was her boyfriend. “Hey Juggy. What’s up?” She asked happily. She could hear his excitement in his words. “Betty Cooper, you are officially dating a published author.” Betty’s eyes lit up. “Did one of your short stories pickup or something, honey?” Jughead shook his head. “Random house read my manuscript. They loved it. They wanna publish it. I’m having my freaking book published, Betty.” Even without seeing her boyfriend, Betty knew he had that little sparkle in his eyes. It was the same sparkle he had when Jughead got a new idea. Betty lived for seeing that sparkle. They sat in silence on the phone for several moments, just taking in their collective joy. The silence was broken when Jughead spoke up. “Remember how you had talked about moving in together, princess?” 

It took them a little while to find a place, but once it was found, they were perfectly happy. Jughead was getting his desk in order. It was the first thing he knew he had to do before he did anything else. Once it was done, he went to see if Betty needed help hanging up clothes and putting them away. He found her with her back to the open doorway of their bedroom. She was in the middle of hanging up a few of his button up collared shirts. Jughead grinned, and tried to be as quiet as he could, as he stepped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed a gentle kiss to Betty’s shoulder. “Need any help, beautiful?” Betty couldn’t help her slight jump. “I..Jug..You scared me.” She turned slightly in his arms, so they were face to face. “Help, no, but a distraction is something I desperately need.” She murmured softly, before deciding to take down her usual almost too tight ponytail. Jughead smiled and ran his fingers through the newly freed blonde hair. He smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How about I go make dinner for the two of us?” He offered happily. Betty smiled and nodded. “Jughead Jones, you are such a sweetheart. Food sounds so good right now.” She admitted happily. Jughead nodded, and kissed her gently. Hw pulled away to head to the kitchen, and make something for the two of them. The only thing they had food wise that he could make was a box of macaroni and cheese. It didn’t take long, before he had it in bowls, and was carrying them both to the living room. He smiled, and found the love of his life, sat in their living room. putting books on a shelf. He cared so much about this girl, and she meant the world to him.


	5. A Part of That

Betty couldn’t help her small smile. She knew she looked amazing. She knew she had to. It was another party for Jughead’s book. Her blonde strands were curled, and she wore a nice little black dress. She felt confident and happy. She couldn’t help but smile at herself in the mirror. That smile quickly faded as the zipper got stuck. She couldn’t help but frown, as she continued to tug at it, to no avail. The situation was however remedied when her husband saw her predicament, and came up to help. He undid the zipper, before zipping it back up to the top. “There you go my darling.” He whispered, before pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “You look amazing my darling wife.” Betty couldn’t help her blush. “You have to say that. I’m your wife.” She whispered, before turning to look at her husband, who stood before her, in a nice suit, and his usual black beanie with crown points. She rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “Of course even to a formal function, you feel the need to wear that ridiculous hat.” She teased with a smile. Jughead just shrugged off his wife’s jokes. “Gotta wear it babe. The king of post dark gothic literature has to wear his crown.” He said mater-of-factly. Betty rolled her eyes with a fond smile, and went over to her vanity to spray on a little bit of her husband’s favorite perfume. “You can’t just give yourself some made up title as an excuse to wear your hat.” Jughead grinned, as he headed out of the room. “I didn’t come up with it. A buzzfeed article did!” He said with a grin. Betty just smiled, and followed him out. 

She didn’t get why she still got excited about these parties. They were always the same. Jughead would walk in with her, but as soon as they were inside, he was gone. She could understand that he was a success, but Betty didn’t particularly enjoy getting left to sit at the side while her husband was off talking to god knows who, or doing god knows what. At least her pity got broken up, when someone came up to ask her some questions. The biggest thing they asked her was when they asked about Jughead’s writing process from her perspective. Betty started to explain. “He just sits, and stares at his computer, till he gets an idea. His eyes light up, with this sparkle, that you can’t help but love. Once he gets an idea, he just rolls with it till he’s done. I have to remind him to actually eat, and y’know be a person. He just gets so focused in his work. He always says that he doesn’t know how he would do it without me, that I’m a part of his success.” She hardly noticed that the person who was interviewing her had left.

Betty Jones was lost in her thought, as she toyed with the snake bracelet that was always around her wrist. She’d been with Jughead through every bit of his success, but was she really a part of it? She was always just the supportive wife, and a struggling actress. She had to wonder if that kind of success would actually be her success. Betty wanted to achieve so much more than she was. She couldn’t help the kernel of jealous that had started to amass inside of her. She was always on the sidelines, and it made her heart hurt. She couldn’t help that nagging voice in the back of her head. It was the same thing that her mother had always told her. “You aren’t cut out to be an actress, Elizabeth. You’re not cut out for theater Elizabeth.” The cloud of self loathing and doubt that had seemed to envelope her, was quickly cut through as her husband sat at her side, and took a hold of her hand. “Hey beautiful, what’s wrong?” He asked her. Betty just shook her head with a forced smile. “Don’t worry about it, Jug. I’m fine.”


	6. The Schmule Song

Betty got in from another pointless shift at the bar. She was pretty sure being a bartender was gonna be the death of her. Acting gigs were few and far between for her. Bartending was enough to pay the bills, while Jughead stayed home to work on his novel. All day, she had been looking forward to just flopping down on their couch , and eating some boxed mac and cheese that Jughead whipped up. She was greeted by her grinning boyfriend standing by their Christmas tree. It was Jughead’s first Christmas. She still thought his enjoyment at it all was adorable. She managed a small smile. “Hey Sweetheart.” She mumbled, before she planted herself firmly on their couch. She contemplated if she even wanted dinner or if she just wanted to go to bed then and there. When she had just closed her eyes, was when Jughead finally looked away from the tree. “Hey, sit up. I’ve got something to show you.”

Betty let out an annoyed huff. “Jug, I had a long day. I’m tired. Please just let me be sleepy.” She said with a slight whine in her voice. She saw the small frown on his lips. 

Jughead took her hands. “Please? I spent all day writing the story. I wrote a story for you so I could surprise you.” 

Betty still protested a bit. She rolled over, so he couldn’t see the grin that was on her face. It warmed her heart that she could inspire him enough to write about her. “If I’d known dating some writer would involve you wanting to read me things when I’m tired, I seriously would have never called you after you put your number on a napkin.” She mumbled, with a smile.

Jughead looked at her, and sat on the other end of the couch. “Well, will you at least sit up, and let me explain the story to you?” He asked hopefully.

Betty smiled, and finally sat up, still hugging one of the end pillows. “Fine. I’ll give you 10 minuets. Then I’m making a hot pocket and going to bed.”

Jughead nodded slightly. 10 minuets of her time was all he really needed. He started to explain. 

“Okay, so the story is about a tailor named Scott. He’s been working in this small town for the past 40 years. He’s old, and he loves the work he’s done. One night, he’s thinking about something he regretted. He regretted never making this dress he’d always thought about.” He made sure that he had Betty’s attention. “That was when the old wall clock started talking to him. The clock told him that he was a good man, and he deserved more time, to get to make the dress. He disagrees with the clock, and starts to go home. But then the clock yells at him.” He could see the look of confusion on Betty’s face. It only urged him to continue telling his story. “So he finally gives in, and starts making the dress. Once he starts making the dress, the clock starts going backwards. And it keeps going backwards. He worked all through the night, and by the time he was done,he was finally happy. It was his life’s work” He smiled. “And the dress looked how he had always thought about. It was the dress that the girl on the other side of town had been wearing, when a young man named Scott had asked her to marry him, and she said yes. Even though they only met the day before.” He finally got Betty to sit up, before he kept speaking. “Everyone had wanted to get out of the rut of this small town.” He took a hold of Betty’s hands in his own. “If I may say, you’re a lot like Scott.”

Betty’s eyebrows raised. “I listened to you talk about a magic clock, and a time traveling dress, and I’m the guy who made it?” She asked, “Do I even want to know your reasoning?”

Jughead smiled. “Because I think you’re afraid to go out on a limb for what you really want.” He said with a smile. “Like that audition that you said you’re worried to go to, because you’d have to miss work on Tuesday. I think you should go to it.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “I want the whole world to see the girl I am so proud of.” He kissed her gently. “How about you go microwave two Hot Pockets, and I get you your other surprise.” 

Betty nodded, and kissed his cheek, before heading to put two hot pockets in the microwave. While she was gone, Jughead grabbed one of the small boxes from under their Christmas Tree. Once Betty stepped back into the room, he tucked the box behind his back. Betty merely flopped back onto the couch. 

He smiled, and sat down next to her. “You know how you said your family has the tradition of opening one present early on Christmas?” Betty nodded. “Yeah, and how you said it was ridiculous, because you wanted your first Christmas to be this weird wholesome experience.” He smiled, and held the box. “Well, maybe I was wrong Betty.”

Betty smiled, and took the small box, opening it to find a a silver bracelet, shaped like a snake. She knew snakes were without a doubt her boyfriend’s favorite animal, and she always teased him about it. Jughead smiled. “I saw it and thought of you.” Betty smiled back at him. “Juggy it’s beautiful.”


	7. A Summer In Ohio

Betty hated being here without her husband, but she had to be. She was stuck in Ohio without Jughead for the summer. He had to be in New York, for things about his book. Just because she understood, didn’t make it suck any less. That was why she was so excited when she got the text from her husband that read, “I miss your gorgeous wife’s face. You free to face time, darling?”

Betty’s only response was to happily face time Jughead. “Well well well, if it isn’t my favorite author.” She teased. 

Jughead just grinned. “Depends, hows my favorite actress?”

Betty smiled softly. “I’ve been okay. I just miss you so much, Juggy. Having the lead isn’t much without you being here.” She murmured.

Jughead smiled, and got himself sat at his desk, so he wasn’t continuing to move through their living room. He wanted to be able to focus on Betty. “Anything interesting happen lately?”

Betty smiled. “Well I’m sharing a room with a woman who’s very proud of being a former stripper who is weirdly proud about owning a pet snake.”

He couldn’t see Betty’s roommate, but he did hear her call out from the other side of the room. “He has a name!”

Betty rolled her eyes, and looked over at her roommate, “Sorry, and her snake Wayne.”

Jughead smiled, and pressed a kiss to his and pressed it to the screen of his laptop, before Betty did the same, holding her hand over his. He smiled. “So it sounds like you’re at least having fun while you’re out there being the Princess that I always knew that you were.” He said with a small smile. 

Betty nodded with a small smile, and took down her ponytail. “I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else doing Disney.” She paused for a moment. “I saw your book at Target yesterday.”

Jughead’s eyebrows raised with a smile. “Oh? And how’d you react about it?” He asked with a smirk.

Betty smiled. “I was there with the guy playing Gaston, and he thought I was being silly gushing over my husband being a writer, and he was all quiet. Told me I was crazy for wanting to buy a book I probably already had at home.” She said with a shrug.

Jughead smiled. “Guessing you did your usual glare and tightened your ponytail?” He teased.

Betty couldn’t help her small grin. Her husband knew her all too well. “Well, of course I did. The dude is a creep who hits on me every chance he gets, even though I am a married woman.” She grinned, and tucked a few bright blonde strands behind her ear. “And then I bought your book, and I once again looked at that dedication page, and just thought, ‘Son of a bitch, I guess I’m doing something right.’. Cause I got you, sweetheart.”

Jughead smiled. “Didn’t think Ohio could be that interesting.”

Betty shook her head. “It’s not. But I am honestly praying that I can put in my next bio that I am never coming back to this godforsaken state just to do community theater.”

Jughead smiled. “Well someday you’ll hit your big break, and get to stay here in New York.” He assured her softly.

Betty smiled. “Well, it could be better if you’d come visit. It would probably be a hell of a lot more fun if I had my adoring husband. Get to let everyone see that I am that Betty that the dedication is for in the start of the book.” She said softly. 

Jughead grinned. “Well your birthday is coming up.” He said with a smile. 

Betty smiled, “I would love to have you here for my birthday, like you always promise.” 

Jughead smiled. “I love you.”

Betty smiled. “I love you too.”


	8. The Next 10 Minuets

It was just a walk in the park for them. It was a calm time for Jughead and Betty. It was honestly pretty nice. Just hand in hand, walking in the shade of the trees. Summer always was the best time for things like this. Jughead smiled a little. “How about we stop at the gazebo up here for a break. I’m kinda hot.” He said, voice coming as almost more of a whine. 

Betty didn’t object to wanting to stop, even though she did decide to tease her boyfriend. “You wouldn’t be nearly as hot if you weren’t wearing a beanie in July, Juggy.” She teased, but she still diverged from the path, towards the gazebo. 

The two of them sat beside each other, just looking out at the water. Once again, a calm silence overtook them. Jughead smiled, and gently draped his arm over Betty’s shoulder. “Betty, I have something I need to ask you.” He said softly.

Betty looked up at him. “Of course. You can ask me anything, Jug.”

Jughead smiled, and kept his eyes on the water, instead of even giving a passing glance to the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. “Will you share your life with me for the next 10 minuetes?”

Betty rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “Jug, we live together. You can have more than 10 minuets of my time.” 

Jughead smiled. “Well, if we make it through that 10 minuets, I will ask again. And I am gonna keep asking, because I want to spend every 10 minuets with you Betty. I love you so much.”

Betty smiled, and held both of Jughead’s hands in her own. “You’re adorable, Juggy.” 

Jughead smiled. “I have one other question to ask you Betty.” He murmured.

Betty watched in awe, as she saw Jughead get down on one knee in front of her. “Forsythe Jones you are not about to do what I think you’re about to do.” She insisted. 

Jughead nodded. He had the ring box out of his pocket. He opened it, so she could see the engagement ring with an engraving of a snake. “Betty Cooper, will you spend the next ten minuets with me, and the ten minuets after that, and the ten minuets after that, until the end of time?” 

Betty bit her lip. She wasn’t sure if this would work so well. “Jug, are you really sure? I mean, it wouldn’t be that bad.” She murmured. “I wanna be your wife.” She said happily, as Jughead slid the ring on her finger.

Jughead took his future wife into her arms, and picked her up, taking a moment to spin her around. “I can’t wait to spend every ten minuets for the rest of our lives with you, Elizabeth Cooper.”

Betty smiled, and took down her ponytail, letting her blonde curls fall around her shoulder. “I can’t wait to be your wife, Forsythe Jones.” She said softly. 

The two of them sat down, just looking out at the water. Jughead pressed a happy kiss to her shoulder. “Please tell me that we’re at least gonna raise our kids Jewish.” He said, not meaning for that to sound like he was joking, when he was being entirely serious. 

Betty nodded softly, hand in his hair underneath his hat. “Of course we will. I’m pretty sure your mom will be upset that I’m not, so it would probably be worth it for not having the argument with her.” She said with a smile.

Jughead looked up at her. “God I love you so much. It’s gonna be perfect, spending my life with you.” He said happily.


End file.
